danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavern 1
Cavern 2 Since we all know that there will be a Cavern 2, can we make a page for it already? Why else would they name it Cavern 1??? Combak 00:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Patience - why the rush? As I've said before, we should not include speculations and stuff that haven't been officially added into the game. In addition, the page will be a stub at best, since all we can write is that it's a stage that hasn't been created yet. Why bother doing so? --bewnt 15:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ive tried, and I figured out the total # of Yellow Shock Fish is always 2.--Karoo On my 8th try, there was only one, because one of the landscapes repeated, so one with water wasn't used.--Karoo Terrain differences You think it'd be necessary to put in how the terrain differs more so than in any other area? Amannamedblarg 00:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Normally, I normally would say yes, but there is one problem here: I think to efectivly show that you would need to film the levels, but in the Cavern level that is really difficult. --Combak 01:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) We have the panorama images in the stage article, which easily show this. But the real problem is to acquire the required images (or even the shape from the Cavern stage, to recreate it in a clean way with the tile set) to create a panorama. --Justme2 03:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) If we can get the main 'blocks' that form the ground and cieling, we can recreate is on MS Paint (you can use the 'light' in caverns during pause). It also helps clear out weather like fog.-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 03:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Issue is that we never know if it is the exact color or not...-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 03:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You can! Only characters have a full spot light. The mouse has a dimmed spot light. Also the light is computed in a blocky grid pattern (reminds me of PG), which makes it easy to see, if you have the right colors. I create the tile set and upload it. It's not a big problem. --Justme2 12:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Check out Category:Stick Ranger stages! --Justme2 13:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What about fog?--(SM) The forest levels are a real problem, because the fog prevents you from getting clean tiles. And I don't know how the fog effect is mixed with the stage. Also it's going to be very hard to piece the landscape together because it's very flat, and has only very few features, which give you the hints, which screenshot belongs where. --Justme2 02:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :There is a chance to get clean tiles! The fog is actually only one piece of fog, only that it spawns in random places. So, if the fog pieces form a circle, the circle will stay until you finish the stage. With this, we can get a clearer view of the tiles if you are lucky enough to have a background of almost no fog. --Yonder 17:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I have posted a combined screenshot of the cave in the DB forum. Next step would be to recreate it, with the tile set. And also we have to check the borders. --Justme2 00:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I removed this sentence I removed this sentence because of three reasons: "So far (V5.0) it's the only stage with an enemy that matches the Boss's level." First it's confusing (proof). Second it doesn't tell you anyting. The experience level is a completely virtual number, it doesn't any real meaning to the gameplay, it doesn't tell how strong this boss is, it's about as important as telling "his Boss is White", it just tells you if you will reach the next player level faster if you have the right level. And third: This is one of the problematic superlatives "The only stage ...". Well, I admit, it's unlike that it might change, but if it ever might change and another Boss has EXP LV 20, then nobody will remember to change this sentence here, because nobody would expect it to exist.--Justme2 08:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I can see that, but the sections is called "Fun Facts", isn't it? It's like the information that there are no bats in it. I think the section is just about notable things about the stage. :I also didn't understand the last sentence. Why EXP LV 20? The sentence was not about being LV 20 it was about having an enemy in the stage which has the same level as the boss while in all other stages the boss is always on the highest level in that particular stage...Majorlee 10:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :: I ... see ... argh! I thought "the only stage, where the Boss has the same level as the Castle Boss" was meant, which is of course wrong. Confusing sentence. I added it again, and hopefully made it more clear by naming the two enemies. --Justme2 00:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC)